The Devastating Truth
by PauldanaFan2014
Summary: "I'm with you one hundred percent."      A Little Michael/Nikita One Shot That I Wrote, Hope You Guys Enjoy, Please Review But Be Nice This Is My First Time Putting A Story Up Here!


Nikita had been slowly walking inside. She was on the phone with Alex who was considering getting out. _"Yeah, things are definitely more complicated now. Why don't I call you back later and we'll figure something out_." She slowly moved her phone down after hearing Alex hang up, She too slowly closed her phone before staring at Michael with wide eyes. She swallowed hard, hearing his rather gruff voice speak. **"Ask me how I got here." **He spoke. Nikita shifted. _"Is that gun really necessary, Michael?" _Nikita quipped while she kept her eyes focused on him, reaching behind her back to hold onto the gun she kept hidden under her shirt. She slowly pulled it out, keeping her hand behind her back. Her hair falling over her shoulders, a smirk passed over her features when she heard Michael say**, "Echoes. That's how I got here. Alex called from here after the op, which you botched by the way. Saving The Prince of Georgia."** His eyes were boring straight into her. Nikita laughed. "_Well you are smarter then I thought, I can say that. Echoes. Smart, Michael_." She moved, aiming her gun at him. _"Drop it." S_he growled, moving her way towards him slowly as she watched him aim the gun at her. _"This gets old, you know." S_he spoke. _"You would have shot me by now, but you haven't. So, drop it!" S_he moved towards him, making a move to grab the gun. Once she had it in her hands, she tossed it far across the room before feeling him knock her down landing right on top of her. She felt the breath leave her body due to his weight being on top of her. "_Just like in Division." _She kicked him off of her, before rolling and getting up in one swift cat like motion. Her hair fell over her eyes as she watched him lunge at her. She bent back, kicking him in the stomach and hearing him grunt.

Nikita moved, grabbing a towel she had nearby. She quickly swung it around, grabbing his hand when she saw him lunge at her again. She wrapped the towel around his wrist, using all of her strength to throw him down to the ground. She always found it funny how they constantly ended up fighting with each other, both verbally and physically. She glared angrily, feeling him slam her body into the wall. She quickly grabbed onto a metal bar above her head for support. She kicked him away from her_. "Would you stop swinging and let me talk for ONE minute?_" She yelled, trying to give herself a chance to explain. She was breathing quickly_. "She had her reasons. Division killed her parents. She wanted to be where the fight was, so I trained her - taught her to resist what Division did to me. She wants to take them down. You think for a second I didn't try to talk her out of it? But, she was and is stubborn. She wouldn't stop until I caved. I saved her, Michael!" S_he yelled. _"When I found her, she was so strung out from the drugs. Hell she wanted to die, tried to kill herself when I saved her. Then, she found out the truth and everything changed for her." S_he glared, seeing Michael mimic the same glare she had on her tired features. She watched him walk forward towards her. She straightened up, watching him move to stand a few feet from her**. "If that's the truth, then will she back it up?" **He questioned in an icy tone. Nikita shifted. _"She will, because it's the truth. I get it. You don't trust me. But, don't let anything happen to her." _She swallowed hard, staring at him in silence. Her eyes were locked directly on his. _"I'm begging you. Please, Michael." _She whispered.

She closed her eyes, hearing the tone that laced her voice. Damn her for being vulnerable around him**. "Twenty four hours." **He spoke, staring at her. She was visibly confused_. "Twenty four hours for what, Michael?" _Nikita glared at him. She watched him step closer**. "Twenty four hours to find Kasim." **He said slowly. Nikita's eyes narrowed_. "You're kidding me, right? You want me to do your dirty work or you throw Alex right to Percy and let her get canceled? Jesus Michael, you are more foolish than I thought. I thought you gave a damn about your recruits. But my my my, this is a new low for you Michael. Are you that desperate?" S_he glared at him, her eyes narrowing. _"Fine, I will find Kasim for you." _She stared at him, before walking to her laptop_. "Unbelievable." _She whispered to herself. Her eyes narrowed while she began hacking databases left and right, gaining access to the security cameras in Israel where Kasim was located. She had a gun on the table near her. She kept hearing Michael pacing behind her, which was driving her insane. She slammed her hand down_. "Cut it out or get out, so I can work." _She glared at him, her eyes narrowing angrily while she turned to go back to work. Michael moved, sitting near her. The feel of having him near her distracted her a bit. She lazily focused her eyes on the screen, her chest rising and falling slowly while she pushed him away with her hand. He was really distracting her, which made it even harder for her to focus - let alone work on the task at hand. She located him and gave Michael the information, handing it to him. "_There, I did it. Now Alex is safe?" S_he felt her eyes narrow, hearing him say, **"Pack your bags. You're coming with me." **Nikita glared. _"You're kidding me, right? I did what you asked." _

Nikita frowned at Michael, her eyes narrowing slightly. "W_hy should I come? Aren't you scared I might ruin your little revenge mission?" _She snapped, her eyes narrowing angrily. "_Better if I just stepped out of your way and let you complete it yourself." _She folded her arms, staring at him. He shifted somewhat**. "You're probably right, since you screwed it up the last time." **The anger laced in his voice made Nikita feel as if she had been punched in the chest. She stepped back quietly. _"Then, go. You don't need me." _She whispered, her eyes darting around rapidly. She turned, sitting back down on her stool. Her eyes closed while she blinked back several tears when she heard him leave. She was quiet while she kept track of Michael through his tracker, knowing when he had arrived in Israel. She remained insanely quiet for a very long time. She didn't even hear him come back in hours later. She was focused on her computer screen, turning when she heard him say**, "You were right." **She further pivoted her body and stood up. _"Michael." _She whispered. **"If I had just listened to you five years ago…" **His gruff voice echoed throughout the large, empty space. His voice lowered to a soft whisper. _"What happened?" _She whispered, slowly moving towards him yet keeping a safe distance**. "Percy..." **Michael swallowed**. "Hired Kasim to kill my family, so he could recruit me into Division." **He confessed, while staring deeply into her eyes. Nikita was shocked at what she heard. _"I'm so sorry." _She whispered. Michael's gaze focused on hers. ** "If I had just listened to you five years ago, things could have been different." **He whispered. Nikita looked at him. Then looked sideways, hearing him walk up behind her. She felt his hand grasp the side of her face and kiss her, her eyes closing while she kissed him back. Her hands slid along his shoulders and then down to his chest.

She felt him lift her up and press her against the wall, without breaking the heated kiss. Her legs were bent up just enough, so that his leather jacket was brushing up against her knees. She felt him carry her over to the bed, her eyes moving slowly while she looked at him_. "Things will be different." _She whispered, looking at him. Her eyes were focused on his. She heard him say, "**I'm with you one hundred percent." **She smiled softly, kissing him again. She was soon curled up in his arms on the small cot in her loft. Her eyes closed a bit, her head leaning against his chest quietly. A small smile graced her features, her chest rising and falling quietly. Her fingers were aimlessly tracing patterns along his bare chest, the blanket covering her body entirely above her chest and half around his waist. She talked with him quietly, before falling asleep in his arms - something she had missed doing for a very long time. Her eyes fluttered open when the sun began to rise the next morning. She rubbed them slightly, sitting up when she saw a dozen roses sitting on a table near her computer. She grinned, wrapping the blanket around her slender frame as her hair fell over her shoulders ever so slightly. She looked, seeing the note saying that he would be back soon to check on her. She smiled softly. She looked, seeing the number to his iPhone - which was his personal phone. He had a Blackberry for work. She had remembered that very well from when she was still working for Division. Her eyes moved while she walked across the room to shower and dress herself for the day. She was soon dressed and looking at her computer screen, reading the brand new information she had received.

Nikita was quiet. She didn't call or text him, unless it was an emergency. Her eyes shifted while she walked slowly, grabbing a glass of wine as it was late in the afternoon. She took several sips while flicking through the menus she had. She was starving. She crossed her legs like a pretzel while staring at the menus to all of the vegetarian restaurants she frequented. She looked, seeing her miniature Siberian husky go running across the floor. She cooed, picking her up as she saw the male go running across the floor as well. She had gotten a brother and sister pair from an adoption place that was just about to close. They were the last two there, so she had adopted them without hesitating. Even with the life she led, she was an animal lover. She was a vegetarian as well. She ran her fingers through her hair as she let the dog hop off her lap. She grabbed her phone and went to call the restaurant, but looked up when she saw Michael walk in with some lunch. _"How did you get away long enough to bring lunch, let alone your tracker Michael?" S_he was a bit worried when she heard Michael say, **"Birkhoff worked on it. Don't worry,"** with a smile. Her eyes twinkled. "Y_ou make me wonder sometimes." _She laughed before moving to grab him a beer, her eyes shifting while she walked to sit and have lunch with him. This was the life she wished she could have - to be with Michael, to not have to worry about Division being in the way. She soon ate with him and watched him leave to go back to Division. _"Be careful." _She looked up at him with a small and calm smile**. "I will have information for you soon." **He said, then left to head back to Division.

Nikita was sitting quietly, her legs bent up on the couch while she stared at her computer screen. She was focusing back on what she was supposed to be doing, her eyes shifting as she noticed several emails coming from Alex. She read them quietly getting down all the information, but also briefing her that Michael was helping her as well. She told her not to say anything to him about it yet. Her eyes moved while she had given Michael her email, so he could send her the information from his cell phone or a private server so that he wouldn't get caught. She was worried about him working for her and Division. She didn't want him to get caught, because she knew full well what would happen if he did. She waited for any information from him, knowing she would be getting it soon. She looked, seeing her email pop up. She read it quickly, before getting up and getting her things together. She walked to her car, tossing everything in quickly. She loved having something to do. Knowing she would save someone who was usually innocent made her feel like she was doing something good, but also knowing she was one step closer to taking down Division was a great feeling as well. Her eyes focused on the road ahead of her while she headed to the mission's location in New Jersey. She was glad she was more then halfway there, so she could get there quickly. She was quickly thrown into the midst of things, shooting people down. Luckily for her, this was one of the easiest ops she had gotten thrown into. Her lips curled into a grin. She got into her car with a smile. She saved a life again.

Nikita lazily made her way back to the place she considered home. She tossed her bags down, putting her things away. She put the bags back in their storage spot. She quickly moved to shower. After all of the running she did, she needed to let her muscles relax. She lazily grabbed her pajamas, before moving to make sure the entire place was locked up. She had shut all of the shades, windows and doors. She checked a few things in terms of the op that had happened tonight. She hacked into both the FBI and NYPD Databases to see how they sugarcoated the incident. She let out at a laugh at how they covered it up as some renegade cop. She rolled her eyes_. "Getting horrible with excuses, Percy." _She whispered, moving to go and shut out the few remaining lights. She collapsed onto her cot lightly. She was exhausted, more exhausted than she had originally thought. She sent Alex a text, telling her she did a good job today. She yawned softly, lazily rolling onto her side. She bent her legs up, pushing them under the blanket. She pulled it up over her body gently while her lips curled into a small sleepy grin_. "Just another day." _She rested her head against the pillow. She heard her phone buzz, which made her turn her head a bit to look at the message from Alex. That girl always made her laugh. She then sent a quick text to Michael, before turning out the two lamps she had on either side of her. She stretched slightly, moving onto her back slowly. She stared at the ceiling silently. _"Today was a good day." _She whispered to herself, before falling asleep. She dreamed of Michael and how much she cared for him.


End file.
